Data cryptography devices are used for encrypting and/or decrypting data, for example, for security purposes. Time delays or latencies can occur when processing data through a data cryptography device. When processing large amounts of data, these time delays can add up and become substantial, possibly making a particular type of time-sensitive application unusable. Such time delays can include preparation time delays and processing time delays. For devices that perform encryption and/or decryption based on the XTS-AES standard, the preparation time delays may include range search latencies, tweak zero (0) computation latencies, and last round key computation latencies. The processing time delays may include data fetching latencies and data processing latencies.